


popsicle

by Devisama



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Reddie, pencil drawing, press F for richies sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: Richie’s face goes impossibly hotter, watching the flat drag of Eddie’s pink tongue up the ice. Cheeks hollow, as he sucks the thing achingly slow until the burst-pomegranate red of it turns to white, the tiny chips of ice on his lower lip have Richie feeling like a lecherous old wolf from a Tex Avery cartoon. His eyes might well have hearts beating out of his pupils, because Eddie frowns up at him, pulling the stick out of his mouth with an obscene pop that Richie feels right down to his toes.“What?”“Eds, it’s only funny when I do it!” Richie yelps, trying to lean his hand on the wall and missing completely. He stumbles, crowding into Eddie’s side. “You’re too hot to do that in public, it’s — I can’t believe I’m saying this, but stop—”“Stop what?” Eddie says innocently, like his dimples are some kind of get-out-of-jail-free card. “I’m just eating it. You gave it to me.”From -in the heat of the summer (you're so different from the rest) -Chapter 10 by kaboomslang
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	popsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaboomslang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboomslang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the heat of the summer (you're so different from the rest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034835) by [kaboomslang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboomslang/pseuds/kaboomslang). 

> Thank you for kindly posting the inspo picture for eddies outfit in your notes T_T <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, it’s been a loooooong time since I've drawn on paper and then colored it and then having to take a freaking picture of it with my phone Im sorry but T_T<3 ahhh anyways this fic is so hot ah haha
> 
> also posted on my [ tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/cakemakethme/189317587548)


End file.
